Demon's Fade
by Raydiva
Summary: 5th in the 'Demon from the Stars' series. After a grounded Jane Shepard is injured in a training exercise, things get weird.
1. Ouch

**Note: If you have been reading my 'Demon' stories, you most likely noticed I've been loading up the completed story all at one time. This was to make sure I finished the blasted things, unlike some of my other stories. This time will be different. I'm only posting the first three chapters for this story now, I have the next few done, but after those I'm stuck. So I'm going to try something different. Gonna post the chapters in threes or fours and hope that I get some feed back to help kick this writer's block in the butt.**

 **I do not own, I make no money, please don't sue. BTW anyone seen my cat?**

 **Chapter 1: Ouch**

Shepard found Cole, moping in one of his favorite locations. Looking over where the healer tents use to be, Cole sat on the parapets not paying attention to how dark it was starting to get. Walking towards him, Jane sighed. Cole's emotions were screaming and she could almost read his mind through their connection. He hurt. Not physical hurt of getting hit, stabbed or stubbing one's toe. His heart was knotted, tangled, tied. Untangling the hurt was harder from the inside than from outside. He believed he deserved the hurt. He hurt HER. He should leave. He…

When she got close enough, Jane asked, "Cole?"

Cole turned to look away, muttering about leaving, wrong to be here…

"Cole! It was a training accident, "said Jane. She then sat down next to Cole, taking care to hold the wrapped up hand and wrist close to her body. Somehow that one injury was making her whole arm ache. Once seated, she added, "Better the bruises and sprains now, than forgetting how to properly avoid a deadlier blow later. Just think this reminder may end up saving my life later on."

Cole replied, "I should have held back, stopped, I…"

Jane used her good hand to take hold of Cole's. When Cole looked down at the touch, Jane said, "Stop blaming yourself. I got to dependent on using my biotics and need to better use my other weapons. You holding back now will not help me."

"But…"

"No, buts, "said Jane tapping the tip of his nose with her bandaged hand, "Now you can continue moping or you can help me out until Anders decides I suffered enough to heal this for me."

Cole tilted his head to the side and then stood up. Taking hold of Shepard's good hand, he walked towards the Grey Warden Tower with her in tow.

 **(Grey Warden Tower)**

"You didn't have to sic Cole on me like you did, "said Anders as he gently unwrapped Jane's hand as Cole watched on with crossed arms, "You know natural healing is normally better than using magic."

"What can I say, I'm spoiled, "Jane said with a small shrug, "Before it was medi-gel, now it's magic. I'm use to the faster healing. Besides, if its him doing the threatening I won't be written up for abusing my rank."

"That's not true. You…"Cole stopped and then looked towards the door, eyes widening. The rogue quickly moved to tackled/pulled Jane and Anders to the ground. A large bang and the door exploded. The sound of gunfire filed the air as a pair of futuristic armored men started to shoot up the room as they entered.

From under the protective cover of Cole's form, Shepard started to glow and she reached out with her good hand sending a biotic blast towards the invading pair. They were knocked over, giving the trio enough time to get up and counter-attack. Cole's enchantment enhanced daggers easily stabbed into and through the battle armor as Anders froze the second attacker to the ground. The second attacker was no longer able to move but the sounds of anger could be heard coming from inside the frozen armor.

"Anders, no more playing around get this fixed, "ordered Shepard holding up her still injured hand. Seeing that Cole was already removing the living attacker's weapons, she said, "Cole see if you can find their communicators. Check the belt area; it should be small and rectangular in shape. Disconnect any wires that they might be connected to."

Cole nodded and suggested as he searched, "I should look around. Find our friends."

Jane considered the options and then said, "Check the area close by but come right back. We can go look for the others together, after I have a little talk with our friend here."

Cole blinked as he watched Ander's finish up healing Jane's hand and then said, "They sound different and very loud. I can tell when they come close now that I know to listen."

"Well that's useful, "said Anders as Cole handed Shepard as small box looking object. The mage then asked Shepard, "Any idea what's going on?"

"One thing I know, that's Alliance armor, "replied Shepard as she pressed two buttons on the small communicator, so that she could hear was the attackers were reporting, "As for how they are here or why they are attacking, I don't know…yet. Let's move this upstairs."

Shepard took the pistol from the pile of weapons that Cole laid out on the floor and then walked over to the frozen prisoner to make sure he can see how she expertly checked the clips. She then knelt down, pointed the gun towards his head and said in English, " _Don't do anything stupid. Believe me when I say I know how to use this."_

A little later the prisoner was armor-less and tied up in a chair. Shepard took hold of his dog tags to read his name. She then turned and walked away as she activated her Omni-Tool. The investigator ignored the glare sent her as she typed away on her Omni-Tool. " _Well Corporal Jake Ashling would you like to explain why your team is attacking the_ Inquisition?" Shepard asked as she typed, " _Or better yet, who's your CO?_ "

" _Jake Ashling, Corporal, 446-00-4776_ , "was the prisoner's only reply.

"He won't say anything, "said Cole walking over to stand next to Shepard as she deactivated her tool, "Duty, Honor, Loyalty. He's expecting to experience great pain. Preparing to bear it."

"As he was trained, "said Shepard as she turned to look over all the gear they took off the man. She picked up the prisoner's Omni-Tool and narrowed her eyes, "I wonder if they ever got around to changing…" Shepard took off her Omni-Tool and slide on the prisoners. She activated and used her unique clearance codes to see if it would let her in. When the Omni-Tool binged its acceptance the prisoner growled, " _Who the hell are you?"  
_  
Shepard ignored the demand as she searched the Omni-Tool records. "No mention of commanding officers, but he was assigned to the Orizaba1…shit. "

"What's an Orizaba? Sounds like something Iron Bull would drink, "said Anders as he continued to creating as many healing potions as possible knowing that they would be eventually needed.

Shepard slide off the Omni-Tool with a sad sigh. Cole placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Someone I know commands the Orizaba (1), "said Shepard tiredly as she picked up her own Omni-Tool, "Of course it would be her. With my luck, it couldn't be anyone else."

 **To be continued…**

1 SSV Orizaba. Kilimajaro-class. Flagship of the Third Fleet in 2186. Commanded by Captain and then later Rear Admiral (Spoiler if you didn't already know). **  
**


	2. Alliance

**Chapter 2: Alliance**

"We need a plan, "Shepard muttered more to herself than the others. With one ear listening what was being said on the communicator, she added, "The person in charge of this group is not use to leading soldiers on the ground. She's more naval than marine or army, but she's studied tactics longer than I've been alive. She'll be more dependent on tech and I'm hoping knows nothing about magic but we can't depend on that since we have no idea how long she's been on Thedas. All three of us are at least better than decent at sneaking into places we shouldn't be and are familiar with the castle. Cole, when you shared my dreams were you able to pick up much about how the weapons and tech worked?"

Cole tilted his head as if he was searching his memories. "Some, "he finally said, "I know what to avoid when I see, hear, feel, smell certain things but I don't really know how to use anything from where you come from."

Just then the communicator crackled. A voice demanded that Ashling and Reve to report. "Ok get ready to move, "said Shepard as she picked up the communicator, "Anders figure someway to knock him out, Cole toss the extra guns out that window. Now, since they'll already going to know that someone is here…let's give them a chance to surrender."

Shepard then turned opened up the comm and said in English, " _This is_ Inquisition _Investigator Shepard, formerly Commander Shepard of the Earth Military Alliance, Spectre_. _You have one chance to stand down and explain your actions._ "

A few moments silence and then a different female voice replied, "" _Stand down, Commander. That's an order_."

" _I'm sorry to say I must refuse that order_ , "Shepard closed her eyes, recognizing that voice. Cole looked at her in concern as she said, " _What you are doing is illegal and wrong by any definition. It is my duty to put a stop to this_ … _no matter who you are_."

" _Jane, please. Don't fight me on this,"the woman pleaded.  
_  
" _Sorry but you brought this on_ _when you attacked my home_ , "Jane replied coldly, " _If you want to save your men…_ "

" _We are all fully geared and trained_ , "the woman said forcefully, " _You can't hope to beat us alone_."

" _That just shows you don't know me very well. Big surprise_ "said Shepard before cutting off the connection. She threw the communication against the wall with force and then sat down, covering her head with her arms. Anders stopped packing away the healing and lyrium potions looking at her with concern. Cole simply placed his arms around her shoulders as if trying to protect her from the emotional storm raging in her.

After a few seconds, Shepard got her emotions back under control. She sat up straight and took a deep breath. Returning Cole's hug, she said softly, "Thanks."

"Who is she?" Cole asked.

Shepard sighed and then answered, "Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard…my mother."

Cole nodded in understanding and said, "She's not a very good mother."

Jane covered her mouth and snorted as she tried not to laugh at the understatement. "I kinda figured that out some time ago, "she finally said, "But nice to know someone else agrees with me."

"Hold it, "said Anders trying to get a grip on what was going on, "That woman you were speaking to, the one that lead the attack on Skyhold...is your mother?!"

"Ah…yeeeeah, "said Shepard as she rubbed the back of her neck, "We'll talk about that later. Now about the prisoner…"

The three of them all looked at their captive still tied to the chair, his face pale but firm. Now he knew who she was and was fully aware of her reputation. She would kill him or less likely try to recruit him.

"This should knock him out for more than a few hours, "said Anders holding up a small vial filled with a dark blue liquid that Shepard was more than familiar with. She had a vial of her own that she used a few drops at night when she had difficulties falling asleep.

Minutes later, the prisoner was snoring thanks to the sleeping potion Anders shoved down his throat and the same mage asked, "Where to now?"

"Cole can you scout ahead and check the inn? If anyone had a chance on holding off an attack it's the Chargers, "said Jane, "If they're there, let them know we're coming. We'll follow."

"Yes, "was Cole's simple reply before vanishing.

Seeing Ander's questioning look, Shepard said, "By now they'll be falling back a little to regroup. They'll stop using the communicators and have to report person, slowing them down even more. That will give us time to see if we can group up with anyone else. Once we find out one way or another, we can think up something."

"What about the barracks?" Anders asked.

Shepard sadly shook her head and as she checked her 'borrowed' weapons, having decided earlier on keeping a pistol and a shotgun. She also pocketed the remaining communicator as she replied, "If they did any recon at all, the barracks would have been the first and hardest hit. With the weapons they have…I don't expect many survivors."

 **(Later at The Herald's Rest)**

"Good to see ya' Shepard, "roared Iron Bull as he slapped her on the back, "Knew these losers wouldn't be able to take you or your team down."

Quickly recovering from the Qunari slap, at least it wasn't a Krogan head butt, she replied, "Nice to see you too Bull. How are your men holding up."

Bull walked around the bar and dug out two mugs. He filled them both up with whatever was in the cask on tap. "Here, "he said as he handed one of the mugs to her, "I have a feeling you might need this. I know I do. It's bad. If it wasn't for Dalish's magic we would have been dead. Bloody guns. You know I didn't believe it when you told us how bad those things were. Mind if I take a look at one of them?" Bull took a gulp of his drink, slammed the mug on the bar and then hold of the shotgun that Shepard handed over to him.

Cole suddenly appeared at Shepards side, pale and tired looking. "No one else escaped, "he reported, "They are either dead or prisoners. Most are in the throne room, but the Inquisitor is being held in his chambers. I tried to help him or at least talk to him, but he was never alone. There are also three people watching the inn."

"Thanks, "Jane said and then handed him her mug, "Here, you need this more than I do."

Cole took the mug and took a small swallow, coughing slighting at the burn of the alcohol. He recovered and then took another swallow as he sat down on one of the bar stools. Shepard smirked as she watched Cole drink for a few moments but then she froze as she suddenly realized something.

 **To be continuing…**


	3. Skyhold

**Chapter 3: Skyhold**

 **(Herald's Rest)**

Shepard looked around the room intently. Everything seemed like it should but it was somehow wrong. She didn't know how but she just knew. Then it dawned on her… the tavern looked exactly like it did the last time she was there. Where was the damage from the attack Bull described? Even with Dalish's shields there should be more damage or at least messed up some from the Chargers setting up the defenses. Even Maryden was singing that same song about someone call Sera. As the truth dawned on her, glowing cracks appeared and grew across the tavern walls.

"My, aren't you just full of surprises, "said Cole with a deep, cruel voice and he looked directly at her with his cold eyes. As everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing and began to circle around her, he continued, "Here I thought you were just some bed warmer for the Inquisitor. First you bring back a dead Grey Warden and now dreaming up those soldiers and their…what do you call them…guns. Should have known the master wanted you kept busy for a reason. Just who are you?"

"You first, "said Shepard pulling out her daggers and starting to glow.

"What is that glow? Magic…no, "muttered 'Cole' as he walked around Shepard, studying her, "The Mortal's Fade would have killed a mage. Just where did they find you? Are there more like you?"

Another voice rang out, Cole's voice, "JANE! IT'S NOT REA…"

Cole's voice distracted the fake Cole enough for Shepard to send out a surprise wave of biotic energy across the room. When the wave it, the people it hit turned into demons as they fell and the wall behind them shattered to reveal the Fade filled sky. Shepard ran over and around the fallen but still moving demons to get to the opening. The still unchanged people chased after her.

Once she got outside, Alliance soldiers were waiting with guns ready. "You have got to be kidding me, "Shepard growled under her breath.

An armored woman stepped forward and ordered, "GET DOWN!"

Automatically, Shepard dropped to the ground just before she heard the shots go over her and slam right into the group that had chased her out of the inn.

"Move it, soldier!" said a tall woman with short peppered hair as she shouldered her assault rifle and reach down to help Shepard up, "We ain't got all day."

Shepard took a moment to look at the image of her mother in full combat gear and then took the hand up. The older woman reached behind her and unstrapped the shotgun and offered it with a , "Here, this might prove useful."

Shepard took the shotgun, quickly checked the clips and joined in on the slow retreat firing at anything that got too close. The group slowly made it to the closest tower.

The crossbar dropped into place locking up door. What appeared to be generic Alliance soldiers split up; four went upstairs and one covered each arrow slit on the floor they were on. The few that were not guarding, worked on checking their weapons and gear. "Jane, "the older woman said, "I know that…"

Shepard raised her hand as if to block what was being said. "Before you say anything I want it on the record that there is no way I'm calling you Mom or Mother, "said Shepard as she glared at the creature that had taken on Hannah Shepard's appearance, "Now who or what are you and what the hell is going on?!"

A familiar smirk appeared on the older woman's face as she crossed her arms and said, "I've been known by many names, but you can call me Sk…"

 **BOOM!**

The spirit pulled Shepard away from the wall and shielded her from the debris. The soldier closest to the wall was thrown and crashed into the floor. He remained there unmoving for a few moments and then faded away.

Seeing what happened to the 'soldier,' Shepard looked at Hannah and said, "Send them away! It's too dangerous for them here."

Hannah frowned as she considered Shepard's words and then nodded. The remaining soldiers looked briefly in their direction and then lit up brightly. Where the solders once stood there was now sprites. The sprites twirled and then flew off. Hannah then took hold of Shepards arm and said, "Let's go."

The room seemed to melt away.

 **(Fade version of the War Room)**

"Don't ever do that again, "Shepard growled trying to recover from what could be the most disconcerting means of transportation she had ever experienced. Considering her history, that meant something. She looked around and noticed they were in what appeared to be the war room, but there was no map and instead of the table made from a tree trunk there was an actual tree.

"We are not supposed to be here. I was taking you so you could be close to your body but somehow we ended up here, "Hannah said as she scowled at the tree. "Never should have let it take root here. What was I thinking?"

Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Why was she the one that always got stuck with the crazy spirits and in the Fade? She was so going to have a talk with Cole and maybe Justice about this.

"You are different, "said Hannah responding to Shepard's thoughts. The spirit stopped glaring at the tree and then turned with a tilted head to look at Shepard, "That's why we are attracted to you. You are not of the Fade or the world the Fade mirrors. You hum of time and stars no one can see. You see us as living beings not just abstract ideas. Bonded of Compassion and friend of Justice, why would we not be attracted?"

Shepard just stared at the spirit with her mother's face for a few moments and then said, "Do you know just how creepy that sounded? Especially considering who you look like?"

The spirit half-smiled and replied, "Any creepier than sleeping with a spirit that took on the form of a dead boy?"

Shepard still had a hand covering her face when the spirit said, "We should be safe for a few moments, that mage though powerful is unfamiliar with this part of the Fade. This is my territory that he trespasses on and I will not have it! The witch and the wolf were bad enough, but she was quiet about it and the wolf polite so I did not begrudge them but this!" Spirit Hannah punched the side of the tree.

"Your territory?"

The spirit laughed humorlessly before saying, "I am Skyhold."  
 **  
To be continued…**

 **Note: Feedback please. I really want to finish this story.**


	4. Reality

**Chapter 4: Reality**

 **(Healing Chambers)**

Anders was quietly talking with an injured scout as he changed the bandages, when the mage heard some racket coming down the hall. The door slammed opened and Cole carried an unconscious, bleeding Shepard in his arms. The mage stood up and hurried over.

"What happened?!" Anders demanded as she was carefully placed on one of the beds.

"Practice with the Chargers and some of the guards, "said Cole fighting to keep his panic down. He had to be strong, "Rocky threw one of those exploding balls. It was harmless, but loud and very bright. Next I heard, felt a sharp cutting pain from her and then burning, darkness. "

Anders frowned as he carefully checked the cut across her lower arm. There was goo of some sort in and around the wound. "Do you have the weapon that did this?"he asked as he checked Shepards eyes, pulse and reflexes. One of the other healers raced over with water, herbs and bandages.

Cole shook his head and said, "No…"

"Here. I figured you might want this seeing it's all covered with something, "grumbled Iron Bull as he walked into the room. Anders dressed the wound as the assisting healer took the small throwing dagger from Qunari. Iron Bull added, "The boys got the bastard that did it too. Once he wakes up, Leliana will be questioning him personally. I might just go see if I can offer a hand."

Backed up in a corner, Cole hid behind his hat with fists clenched and shaking. Seeing this Iron Bull walked over and said softly, "Just let him live long enough to find out who sent him. Whether you kill him or not, he's a dead man. The Inquisitor is almost as upset as you are….almost."

Cole remained silent as he lifted looked out from under his hat to give Iron Bull a quick glance and then turned to watch Anders tend to Jane.

"Well this is strange, "said Anders as he cast a few more spells on the wound and then took closer look at the dagger, "This isn't poison. It's some sort of lyrium mixture. It shouldn't kill her…but what is it? I rather not try any healing spells until we know what's in her system. Karen, keep a close eye on the Investigator. I'm going to look over some of my books. Bull if you're heading that way, could you get Dorian for me?"

Iron Bull patted Cole on the shoulder and then said, "Sure thing. I'll head over there now."

 **(War Room)**

The Inquisitor slammed his palms onto the war table, causing many of the mission tokens to jump and fall over. "How did this happen?!" he demanded.

It was Josephine who first spoke up, "The assassin arrived as part of Lady Murray's following, her son's personal man servant to be specific. She claims he had been a loyal servant for years and has no knowledge as to why he attacked the Investigator."

"Security, I'm embarrassed to say, has gotten somewhat lax of late, "sighed Cullen, "With the rift situation resolved, many people just up and left feeling that the job was done. What people do remain have been spread thin and don't really believe there is much of a threat to worry about anymore, especially here. There were no guards on duty in the training area since it was assumed that those training would be able to act if something should happen. I have already dealt with the officer that made that decision."

"The prisoner is currently in the dungeons, guarded by the Chargers, "said Leliana placing her hand behind her back, "It seems they are taking the attack personally. Iron Bull has even suggested letting him use some of his Ben Hassrath techniques to get information out of the prisoner."

"I want a full report when you are done, "the Inquisitior ordered, "Cullen pull back as many men as you need, I want all the security holes here at Skyhold plugged up. Josephine, see if you can drop a hint or two to Empress Celene and Queen Anora about doing something about protecting their own damn people for a change. If anyone needs me, I'll…"

A sharp knock on the door just before it opened. The messenger passed a note to the Inquisitor and left. He opened the folded piece of paper and sighed as he read it silently. "Great, just what we need, "he said as he handed the note to Josephine, "Someone claiming to be representing Trevinter has just arrived. Josephine see what you can find out what that is all about. Leliana go with her and let Bull question the prisoner. Also let him know we'll need his Chargers to help out with security at least until we get enough Inquisition soldiers back."

 **(Grey Warden Tower)**

"Well this is rather nasty, "said Dorian checking the substance that was found on the dagger, "I've only read about the stuff but I do believe its Mortal's Fade."

Sitting at a table covered with books and scrolls, Anders looked up from one book to say, "Never heard of it."

"I doubt you would have with your southerner fears of everything Fade related, "mused Dorian as he placed the dagger down and rubbed his mustache, "It enables a normal person to enter the Fade like a mage would. Except that the person has no magic or training on how to deal with demons. Some naughty mages use it to experiment on abominations or create minions."

Anders leaned back and cross his arms. "I don't think we have to worry about that in this case, "the blonde mage said, "I think Shepard has more experience with demons and the Fade than most mages."

"Yes she does doesn't she, "mused Dorian, who then sighed, "Unfortunately, if there is a counter agent to Mortal's Fade I don't know it and I have no idea what effect it would have if we decide to just let it run its course. As much as it pains me, I could send a message to my father to see if he can find anything."

"That would take too long, "said Anders as he stood and considered his options, "One thing we do know it does not affect the body like normal lyrium does. If it did, that small dose she got would have worn off already. Also, I'm a little concerned. Shepard has always insisted that she never be given lyrium but never explained why beyond that that she isn't a mage. Now I'm concerned as to why."

The sound of someone running up the tower's wooden stairs could be heard. One of the healer aids' head appeared in the stairwell and said, "Ser Anders! Come quick! The Investigator is…just come!"

A few moments later the two mages stepped into the healing chambers to see the place in shambles. Beds and other furniture appeared to have been thrown and three aids struggled to hold Shepard in place as Cole held the sides of her face staring into her eyes as if trying to reach into her soul.

"She can't hear me, "Cole turned to look towards the mages and cried out, "Someone, something is blocking, stopping, preventing me from reaching her!"

 **To be continued…**


	5. Tree

**Note: Okay, this is one area that Bioware has never been consistent about: How a mage enters the Fade. In DAO, to save Conner it supposedly took a lot of lyrium and a group of mages to send one mage into the Fade. But in the Mage Origin you went into the Fade for your Harrowing with no help except for a handful of lyrium. Later games, you pretty much got into the Fade by accident or some means not commonly known among mages. Since this is a rescue trip to the Fade, I decided to follow the Conner example even if it isn't really the same situation.**

Chapter 5: Tree

Maxwell knocked and waited for a few moments. There was no response so he knocked again but this time called out, "Cole! I'm coming in."

He then opened the door and stepped in to Jane's and Cole's quarters. After the biotic blast it was decided to move Shepard to someplace a little sturdier. Cole insisted on taking her back to their quarters, which Maxwell agreed since it would be more comfortable for both of them. The Inquisitor looked around the bare looking room with a sigh. It appeared that the servants have already cleared out all of the lighter furniture to prevent possible damage or injury. Only the bed and the desk remain. Two heavy chairs were added so that visitors and healers would have a place to sit.

Cole was quietly pacing, his head going left and right as if he was looking for something. Once again Maxwell debated on what to do. The representative from Treventer warned them of a blood mage that had a habit of using a modified version of Mortal's Fade to create servants in key places to watch and control political situations. The mage was no doubt hiding somewhere in Skyhold but so far no luck finding him. Cole's special abilities were their best bet at finding the guy, but he was also the one best suited to keep an eye on Shepard.

Maxwell started to say, "Cole…"

"I know, "the former spirit said as he twisted his hands, "You need my help but so does Jane. If I find him, you might be able to help her. "

"Ah, Inquisitor, "said Anders carrying a covered bowl through the still open door. Placing the bowl on the desk, Anders added, "I was hoping to speak with you."

"If it's another problem it can wait, "said the Inquisitor as Anders placed the bowl on the desk, "I don't care if it's another Breech or the end of the world."

"Cole, eat, "Anders ordered after taking hold of Cole's arm and forcing a spoon into his hand as he lead the man to the desk. After forcing Cole to take the chair closest to the bowl, the mage then turned towards the Inquisitor and said, "Actually it's something that might help but it will be expensive. With enough lyrium and some help, we can send either myself or Dorian into the Fade to contact and maybe help Shepard out. If she can avoid being possessed, she might be able to wake up on her own eventually. Dorian is with that Treventer guy now trying to get more info on Mortal's Fade and its affects."

Cole's head turned so fast, Maxwell was surprised he didn't break his own neck. With a spoon still in hand, Cole asked, "Can I enter the Fade?"

Anders sadly shook his head and said, "You're not a mage, plus we're not really sure what lyrium would do to you since you are…well you."

"Do it, "said Maxwell, "Use our full supply of lyrium if you have to. There is going to be no one going out into the field and the Templars should have enough in their personal supplies to last until the next shipment. Cole, since Anders and Dorian will be working here, would you feel comfortable letting them watch Jane so that you can find the bastard that did this?"

Cole's eyes narrowed and said, "Yes."

 **(A little later, Throne Room)**

The Inquisitor was walking towards Josephine's office when Leliana walked up beside him. She said, "I thought you would want to know that the prisoner is dead. "

The Inquisitor stopped walking and turned to look at the spymaster to ask, "What happened?"

"When Iron Bull started questioning him, he turned into an abomination, "Leliana reported, "I believe you can guess the rest."

"No big lost actually, "said Maxwell, "Considering he was most likely a victim of that Mortal's Fade poison, the real servant was most likely already gone. Our goal is the blood mage that is making the stuff and now that Cole is on his trail…"

Leliana smirked and said, "I'll have a cell and our Templars waiting for our guest. "

Maxwell nodded and then opened the door for the woman. As she passed him, he added, "You might want to have one of the healers as well. Cole promised to bring him back alive…"

"Max!" Josephine cried out walking fast towards them, "I'm so relieved that you are here! In the war room…a, a tree!"

A few moments later the Inquisitor found himself staring at a ghost image of a tree overlapping the table.

"Well this is different, "said Leliana, "It seems that the Veil is rather thinner than expected here."

"Why is there a tree in my War Room?" Maxwell asked with some exasperation.

Leliana shrugged and said, "I'm more worried about what it might mean. If the Veil is this thin, it might rip and we all know what that means."

"Skyhold's civilian population needs to be evacuated, "ordered Maxwell, "Soldiers and scouts are to remain to secure the castle. Once the place is cleared nothing is to enter or leave until this is over. I'll go speak with Cullen about the soldiers and Templars."

 **(Hidden sub-levels of Skyhold)**

In the shadows Cole walked unseen. He even made sure that on his way down here, that if he neared someone he would concentrate on being 'not-real' and the memory of him being there not stick. It was tiring but needed since he couldn't tell who was now working for the blood mage. As he stopped and 'listened' he thought back to when it was difficult to be 'real' enough to be seen and remembered. Even he found it difficult to remember some of that time. Even after joining the Inquisition, some of that time was…fuzzy. Yes that's the word Jane would use, fuzzy.

Cole froze and tilted his head. Was that…whispers.

Cole force himself to calm down and walk slowly so as to not lose the whispers. He also concentrated on hearing but not listening to them. He could still hear the Fade and it gave him some protection, but how much he did not know. True he did well at Weisshaupt but Jane said that…

"Merrrrrrow…hissssss!"

The sound of an angry cat caused Cole to freeze; he looked down and to the left. In the middle of the hall was Lady Chases-Shadows, back arched and tail puffed out like a pipe cleaner. She was glaring at a rubble filled doorway…rubble filled?

Cole carefully stepped around the cat and 'listened' closely at the door. Yes the whispering was loud here but there was something else, the dripping sound of blood magic. The blood mage must be on the other side of this door. Cole focused his 'hearing' on the doorway and rubble to see what it could tell him. The rubble was not real! He could hear the 'barriers' and 'wards' the mage had cast to hide and protect.

Unnoticed, Lady Chases-Shadows crouched and slowly moved forward as if stalking prey. Her tail and behind went up with a wiggle just before she pounced through the rubble. Startled Cole heard the illusion ward shatter as Lady Chases-Shadows knocked a component out of alignment. Startled Cole could only stare at his unexpected feline ally and then narrowed his eyes. He walked over and picked up the cat, looking into Lady Chases-Shadows eyes he whispered, "We're going to have a talk about this later."

Unconcerned the cat meowed and reached up to stick her claws into the rim of his hat. With a sharp wiggle and squirm of her body, both the cat and hat fell to the floor; one silently and the other with a clank. Cole's eyes widen as he looked and listened carefully to see if anyone else heard it. A sigh of relief followed by a huff as he picked up his hat and put it firmly on his head. Why was everyone picking on his hat? Even the cat!

Ignoring Cole's huff, Lady Chases-Shadows sniffed at the other wards. She then sat down and turned her head towards Cole. "I know, "Cole said quietly as he looked around the room. Then he looked up, "I can get around it. You want to come with?"

"Mew!" said Lady Chases-Shadows just before jumping onto his leather pants and climbing up to his shoulder.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Contact

**Chapter 6: Contact**

 **(Fade version of Shepard's Quarters)**

Shepard opened up a very Alliance looking footlocker that was in the exact place she last saw her gear filled wooden chest in the real world. Smirking she pulled out the brand new looking Spectre armor. "Sometimes I can almost like the Fade, "she said and then looked at the spirit to add, "Almost."

Skyhold hmphed and shook her head. "Compassion seeks the mage, but the mage is not the only danger, "said the spirit, "Quiet whispers came with him but the mage is no longer the only one that listens. Unfortunately, as Compassion's connection to the Fade weakens so does his protection from the whispers."

"Whispers? Great, "said Shepard as she started to gear up, "Anything else you can tell me?"

"Once I could hear and see all that took place within my walls…even a ways beyond, "said Skyhold sadly, "But I have been asleep for centuries, awaking only with the arrival of your Inquisitor. The repairs have helped but with the blood I'm still blind and my hearing is weak. Those born of the Fade I can hear the loudest. Speaking of which…"

 **(Shepard's Quarters, Reality)**

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, "said Dorian with a smirk, "As soon as our lovely Grey Warden here is safely in the Fade, you will be free to go. Just remember let the good Commander know or he will give you his frustrated look and we wouldn't want that."

The mages in the room all laughed nervously, well aware that after this they would help with the evacuation of Skyhold and most will leave with the civilians to prevent possible abominations.

"Now I do apologize for the dreadful lack of seating, "Dorian continued, "But due to the lovely lady's unique abilities…"

"That's enough, Dorian, "said Anders making himself comfortable on a pile of blankets on the floor, a safer place in more ways than one than on the bed next to Shepard. He then took the large vial of lyrium and drank. Lying down, he said, "I'm ready."

"Don't forget to be a good man and see if you can find out what could be causing the poor Veil to thin so much while your over there, "said Dorian as Anders' eyes closed.

 **(Fade)**

Justice opened his eyes to the sight of Shepard and someone looking like an older version of her aiming weapons directly at him.

"Anders?"said Shepard unsure if the glowing form of her friend was really the mage in question.

"Justice, "said Skyhold as she put away her rifle. She then offered her hand to the newcomer, "I greet you. I am Skyhold."

Justice took the hand up and as he stood, Shepard asked, "Please tell me that you know what's going…"

A thump at the door followed by growls interrupted them. Shepard raised her pistol and shot the demons trying to crawl in through the window. "Damn it,"she said, "Let me guess your arrival attracted them. Skyhold can you get us out of here?"

Skyhold thought for a few moments and then shook her head negatively. "They are too wide spread, "she said, "Anywhere I would take us would be just as dangerous if not more so. I can strengthen these walls for a while."

"In that case, "Shepard said as she put away the pistol and pulled out a shotgun, "Let's thin out the herd. Justice you with me?"

"It will be a pleasure, "said Justice pulling out his staff and prepared a Justice charged fireball, "Open the door."

Shepard swung open the door and jumped back as Justice threw the fireball. A large BOOM followed and Shepard peaked out the window to see pieces of burning demons flying through the air. She blinked once, stepped back and sighed. She then turned to Skyhold and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a grenade launcher I could borrow?"

"Even here you have proven to be a thorn in my side, Shepard, "Harbinger's voice rang out, "Why do you continue struggle against your destiny?"

Shepard and Justice carefully stepped out of the room and looked down to see the Cole's form standing in the middle of the gardens surrounded by demons. Shepard's eyes narrowed seeing the 'Cole' with gold glowing eyes and bright cracks of energy across his form.

Harbinger/Cole continued, "I should thank you. If it wasn't for your persistence I would have never attempted to use this alternate reality as a means to destroy you and your Inquisition. It will prove more than useful when the cycle begins anew."

"He must be channeling through the blood mage, "mused Justice quietly as Harbinger/Cole continued to talk in the background, "With how he channels power along with his mind, it is impossible to determine what limit there would be on the number of minor demons he can control."

"It's not the minor demons I'm worried about, "said Shepard cocking her shotgun, "Can he summon any of the big guys?"

"He has tried, "said Skyhold from inside the doorway, "So far the defenses I put in place before going to sleep are still holding but there are cracks."

Apparently Harbinger/Cole either noticed they weren't listening or was finished with his monologue since he sent the demons up to attack.

"Cover me!"Shepard growled just before jumping over the railing and using her biotics to slow her just enough to allow her to safely land with a roll and run towards the fake Cole.

"Is she always this reckless?" asked Skyhold as she started firing her rifle to try to clear a path for the human.

"You have no idea, "sighed Justice as he fought to keep the incoming demons off of them, "Compassion is not going to be happy when he hears of this."

 **(Reality)**

"Ma'am, you wanted to see me?" asked Scout Harding as she poked her head into Lady Josephine's office.

"Ah yes, Scout Harding, "said Josephine as she stood up, "Please come in and take a seat. I'll be right back."

Scout Harding sat on one of the overstuffed chairs as Josephine took the door that lead to the War Room. Looking around, the dwarf wondered what was going on. She was preparing to head out to scout around the Burning Wastes when orders came that all Inquisition were to return to Skyhold and those that were already here were to wait for further instructions. Suddenly the people were running around saying that all civilians and mages were to evacuate. Just when she started to make some sense of the chaos, she got a message asking her to report to Josephine's office.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Control

**Chapter 7: Control**

A pair of elves waited at a closed door at the end of a dim, dust filled hall. One leaning against the wall on one shoulder and the other sitting, head tilted back with eyes closed.

"How much longer are we going to wait?" muttered the standing elf, "It's been almost a day since the master has ordered us to guard this door. Not like anyone will be down here anyways."

"You want to leave, then leave, "said the second elf not bothering to open his eyes, "Don't blame me when the master decides to use your blood."

"Bah!" said the standing elf waving his hands, "The master does not scare me but the one that controls him…that voice…" The elf shivered.

The second elf opened his eyes and sat up straight, bringing up a hand to his head. "The voice is bad enough, but I keep hearing…"

In less than a second both elves were dead, throats slashed. Quick and painless. Cole stands up from his kneeling position next to the second elf as he cleans his daggers on the side of his pants. After sheathing his weapons, the rogue takes a look at the door and then kneels back down to pick the locks.

"Mew"

"I know, "said Cole not bothering to look at the calico cat that walked up and sat next to him, "The whispers are strongest on the other side of this door. I need you to be careful."

"Purrrp?"

"Yes, I will be careful too, "replied Cole as the lock released. There was a small popping sound, accompanied with a flash of faint green light. "Oops."

The cat's tail twitched angrily as she sent a narrowed eyed glare towards the rogue.

 **(Fade)**

A biotic wave knocked a group of demons out of the way as Jane continued towards her target and worse possible nightmare: Cole possessed by Harbinger. Problem with that plan was that instead of putting her down, the thought, the image of Cole in that state just got her pissed and she knew who to take that anger out on. She knew in the real world, Harbinger would just switch to another body but here in the Fade he most likely couldn't. The mage Harbinger was controlling was his only means here. Take out the mage, Harbinger will feel it as he was kicked back to the real world. Well that was the theory anyway.

Seeing the wake of destruction Shepard was making as she made her way to Harbinger, Skyhold sighed as she fired away to thin the demon numbers, "She's too angry. If she's not careful, she'll be summoning rage demons."

Justice actually chuckled and replied, "I wouldn't worry about that. Her anger is not blinding her and it is focus on one thing, the creature that dares to threaten the one she cares for. I'm more concerned with her constant use of her powers. Normally she would almost be completely drained and in pain by this point. It's the reason why she depends on fists and daggers."

Down below, Shepard had reached the fake Cole. An explosion of biotic energy scattered the demons he had surrounding him and knocked Harbinger back a few feet as well. A biotic powered punch knocked him on the ground and Shepard planted her foot firmly on his neck. She pulled out her shotgun and said, "If you think I was a problem before, you haven't seen nothing yet. I will hunt your body down. I will have it shredded and buried so deep, that even if this world's sun goes nova they will not be able to find your remains. I will not rest until you are erased. The cycle ends on Thedas." She then aimed the shotgun right into fake Cole's face and fired.

 **(Under Skyhold)**

A man wearing bloodied merchant clothes jumped up with a scream, grabbing hold of his face. "That bitch!" he growled. How dare she threaten the master like that! She will pay! In the waking world she was now vulnerable. It would be child's play to take control of one of the servants and have the bitch's throat slit open while she was still under the influence of the Mortal's Fade. The mage's hands lowered slowly as he noticed something was wrong. The wards were gone.

Out of nowhere a pair of double bladed daggers came to stab him shoulders only to meet a barrier protecting the blood mage. The blood mage sent a ring of fire to catch the assassin, only to find an apparently empty chamber.

"Well it seems that the bitch's little pet has fangs as well, "the mage snarled as he drew out a dagger and ran it across the palm of his left hand, "First I will kill you, then her and then I will take control of the Inquisitor's mind for the master."

"You will not hurt anyone ever again, "came Cole's voice. The mage sent a fireball in the direction he thought the voice was coming from only to hit bare stone. Cole added, "I won't let you."

"Who are you to stop me, "snarled the mage, "A demon trying to fit in with mortals? Or are you a worthless boy with the pathetically weak powers of a minor demon? You're a freak! Not a demon, not a human! Some…thing they sent down here alone since no one cares if you live or die. I'll be doing the Inquisition a favor destroying you."

"I am Cole and this is Lady Chases-Shadows, "the rogue replied just as a certain feline dropped on top of the mage's head and somehow disrupted his barrier as she attempted to scratch out his eyes, hissing and yowling. The mage was able to reach up and grab hold of the cat, throwing her in a random direction.

"Assuming direct control."

The mage bend over and clenched his fists as gold light started to break out in cracks over his body and then he stood straight up with glowing gold eyes. A bright flash of blinding gold light forced removed all the shadows in the once dim room, revealing a now blinded Cole. With a metallic sounding snarl, Harbinger walked over to take hold of the rogue's neck and picked him up.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Harding

**Chapter 8: Harding**

"You! You are the key, "said Harbinger holding Cole by the neck, "With you in my power, I will cripple the Shepard."

Lady Chases-Shadows fell once more from the overhang and landed on Harbinger's head, clawing at his eyes and face, hissing and yowling. Harbinger threw Cole into a wall and reached up to strangle the attacking feline. "Stupid BEAST!"

Cole recovered and took hold of one of his fallen daggers as he rolled towards Harbinger. Slashing him in the leg, Cole yelled, "Let her go!" As Harbinger roared, Chases-Shadows fell softly to the ground and then raced towards the doorway. Cole had continued his roll to recover his other dagger. He then vanished; just as the Harbinger controlled blood mage summoned an arcane blast.

"Is it your tricks that have endeared you to the Shepard? Perhaps it is the stubbornness to deny your destiny, "said Harbinger as he turned slowly around looking over the chambers, "Like the Shepard, you refuse to…"

Harbinger swung his arm, knocking Cole away just as the former spirit appeared with daggers ready. Cole fell and then rolled out of the way of an arcane blast to vanish once more.

"Cold, Darkness, the Deep Void, "came Cole's voice, "That is what you call home. You want to return but can't. You feared change even though you force it on others. Betrayal."

Harbinger sent another blast in the direction he thought he could hear the former spirit's voice. "We were the ones betrayed! Created for the harvest, to ensure that _organic_ life did not evolve beyond a specific level…WE who served faithfully to the cycle for millenniums! To merge and become one with the _organics_ and the primitive artificial intelligence that _they_ created? Never! They are beneath us. Only those that have proven themselves worthy are made to become us."

"Humans, "said Cole still hidden, "They…We are better than you. We defeated you."

"LIES!"Harbinger roared blindly sending lighting blasts trying to strike the man he could not find, "It was our creator that brought us down, he BETRAYED US! The humans are just a poison, a disease that needs to be eradicated. Everything that they have been in contact with must be purified and their taint purged from existence."

"You are wrong, "said Cole calmly just before appearing mid-air behind Harbinger, daggers above his head and aimed towards the possessed mage's back. Harbinger flashed brightly, blinding Cole once more. The creature once again took hold of the rogue's throat hard enough, that Cole dropped his daggers in shock.

"Enough of this game, "Harbinger snarled, "The Shepard will…"

 **Thwip!**

Harbinger looked down to see an arrow head coming out of the blood mage's chest. The quiet sound of a bow string releasing and a second arrow head appeared with a splash of blood.

Cole fell and rolled to safety as the controlled mage disintegrated. Lady Chases-Shadows loped over to Cole and jumped on him. Loudly purring, she rubbed her head on his chin as Scout Harding stepped through the doorway, bow drawn as she looked around the room to see if there was anyone else around.

"Scout Harding?" Cole asked, wondering where she came from.

Slowly relaxing her stance and bow, Harding returned the arrow to her quiver as she said, "Hey, Cole. Where did you find that cat for Anders? I want one."

 **(A little earlier. During the battle)**

"Follow Cole. Keep an eye on him. Be easy, "grumbled Scout Harding as she gently scratched a spot just above her eye, "Right. Just follow the guy that can make you forget he was even there. Keep an eye on the guy that can vanish in a puff of smoke. Easy…nope!"

The scout sighed. She did not belong underground! She worked best out in the sun, wind and rain. Setting up camps, shooting morons with her bow…what good was her bow here! It was so dark she had no idea if someone was there or not and even if she did hear something, if she attacked she might end up killing the person she was suppose to be helping!

"MEOW! MEOW! MEEEEEOOOOOW!"

"Ahh!" Harding screamed as she fell backwards and landed on her butt. Next she knew, there was a familiar calico cat looking with its front paws on her chin and looking directly into her eyes. Anders' cat?

"What are you doing here?"Harding asked as she got up off the floor and dusted herself off. Lady Chases-Shadows weaved in and out between the dwarf's ankles, purring loudly. Once she was on her feet, the cat took hold of her pants leg and started to pull as if wanting to drag her in a certain direction. Well, she's experienced stranger things since joining the Inquisition.

"Ok cat, lead the way, "she said with bow in hand. Lady Chases-Shadows started trotting off with Harding following. Flashing lights and the sound of conflict soon became apparent.

"…a disease that needs to be eradicated. Everything that they have been in contact with must be purified and their taint purged from existence, "Harding heard someone say with a strange doubled up voice.

"You are wrong, "she could hear Cole say just before a blinding flash of light lit up the doorway a little ways up the hall. She quietly ran over and then peeked into the room to see a strangely glowing man in merchant's cloths holding Cole up by his neck.

Harding didn't think twice, she quickly took an arrow from her quiver and drew her bow.

 **(Sometime later)**

Lady Chases-Shadows sniffed around a strange, small flower shaped piece of metal as two dwarves entered the room carrying a metal container. Sitting tiredly on the floor, Cole watched them as they packed away the piece of Harbinger. After being chased off by the dwarves, Lady Chases-Shadows walked over to him and bumped his leg with her head. He ignored the cat as he considered what happened. He failed. He was supposed to bring the mage back alive so that they could get the cure for Jane. The mage died because of him and now Jane might not wake up.

"You okay?"asked Scout Harding as she walked over and sat next to him.

"No, "was Cole's reply.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Dreamer

**Note: Sorry for the long delay, but to be honest I really don't like this chapter but other attempts were worse. I might change this at a later date if inspiration hits me.**

 **Chapter 9: Dreamer  
**

"The lyrium is completely out of her system and her body doesn't appear to have been too adversely affected by it,"said Anders as he tiredly sat down at a table in the Grey Warden tower.

"Fair enough, "said Dorian as he crossed his arms and leaned back to the wall, "But the fact that she is still unconscious means we need more than just the Mortal's Fade out of her system."

Anders made a few notes and then turned to the other mage, "The problem seems to be that Shepard lost the mental or spiritual link between the Fade and waking world. It's still there otherwise she would be dead or something akin to tranquil, she just can't find it. "

"Sounds like we need something like a Somniari to show her the way back,"Dorian mused outloud, "But the odds of even finding one…"

"A Somniari…a Dreamer, "said Anders. From his point of view, it was as if the room suddenly got brighter but then dimmed, "No way we would be able to get in touch with Feynriel in time."

"You know a Somniari? "Dorian asked at the same time the door opened to allow the hooded Trevinter representative to enter, "There hasn't been a confirmed Dreamer in decades."

"Yes he does, "said the representative as he lowered his hood, to reveal the same man that Anders was just thinking about, "It's been awhile, Anders."

"You're a Somniari?!"said Dorian the same time that Anders said, "You're the Trevinter representative?!"

 **(Jane's and Cole's quarters)**

Cole sat quietly on the floor next to Jane's bed. His back to the bed, eyes closed he tried to focus in on 'hearing' Jane. Her inner voice so faint he could barely hear it, even after forcing his own inner noise to quiet down. So focus he was on trying to hear the woman on the bed, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Anders placed a hand on his shoulder to bring Cole out of his self imposed trance.

Seeing that he had Cole's attention, Anders said, "There's someone here I want you to meet." The mage then encouraged the rogue to stand up and added, "Feynriel, this is the fellow I was talking to you about. Cole, this is someone Hawke helped out some time ago. He's what we call a Dreamer."

"Like Solas, "Cole asked with a tilt of his head.

With a raised brow, Feynriel asked, "What do you mean?"

"Does it really matter, "asked Anders in the hopes of avoiding any further delays, "Between the three of us, we should be able to get Shepard back while Dorian helps the Inquisitor with making sure the Veil is strong enough to for our people to return."

"How can Cole help us? He's not a mage, "said Feynriel to Anders. He then turned to Cole to add, "No offense."

"Cole may not be a mage, "Anders answered as he worked on preparing the room. Straightening the bed, clearing out floor space, etc., "But he is rather connected to both Shepard and the Fade. It's difficult to explain."

"I was Compassion, "said Cole with a shrug and then more heart fully added, "Jane and I can hear each other's pains, joys, anger…we are joined, bonded, one. I listen closely, I can still hear her but it is distant, muffled."

"So you are like Anders? Possessed…"

"No, "answered Cole firmly, "I am…WAS Compassion but then I become something else and now I am human."

Laying down a few pillows, Anders added, "Compassion never possessed anyone or thing when it came to our world. Somehow he did take on a form of a dying mage without possessing that mage. "

Feynriel winced and said, "That must have been painful."

Cole closed his eyes and said, "Yes but I will not forget. To forget the pain is to forget the real…original Cole. He no longer hurts but I promise that he will never be forgotten. Never again."

"Ooookay, "said Anders pulling Cole out of his thoughts, "Enough of the doom and gloom. Let's concentrate on getting your girlfriend back to the living world. Feyn, do you think you can pull Cole in with you to the Fade? With him being so unique, I rather not try using lyrium on him. "

"Actually, with some practice he should be able to enter the Fade at will, "answered the Feynriel considering the implications of Cole's history, "He might be mostly human now but I believe he should still have some connection to the Fade. I should be able to bring him along and perhaps even show him how to do it on his own. This is all theory of course. But with his connection with the woman, she would find it easier to follow him back to the waking world than myself."

"So that's the plan, "said Anders with a small clap, "I'll stay out here to keep an eye on you guys while you two enter the Fade and lead Shepard back home."

 **(Fade)**

Jane and Skyhold sat at the chess table in the gardens. Jane's eyes were closed as she tried to send her feelings as 'loudly' as she could to Cole. She knew by now he would be frantic without some sort of contact from her. That was something she really had to talk to him about. If her biggest fault was forgetting to protect herself while saving others, his was having emotional breakdowns every time something happened to her. Her life was dangerous and there is the very real possibility that she would get someday get killed, permanently. There was no way she was going to let Cole drive himself insane if that ever happens. Although if she was going to be honest with herself, she rather like that someone would mourn Jane rather than Shepard if that ever happened. She can picture the memorial on the Normandy now. Everyone else's full name and then there is hers as 'Commander Shepard.' A twinge of guilt as the thought of Garrus but that went away as she remembered that he also insisted on calling her Shepard. At least Garrus always had her back which was way more than she could say about a certain Kaiden Alenko. Whatever she saw in that bastard she had no idea. Why she felt guilty for 'cheating' on him when HE was the one that turned his back on her…

"I hope you are aware that you are sending waves anger over you former love life to your current partner, "said Shyhold as she appeared to be playing a solo card game of some sort.

Shepard opened her eyes to glare at her host and said, "Please get the hell out of my mind. The only one invited in there, aside from myself, is Cole."

Skyhold chuckled before saying, "That would be impossible at this time. In a sense, all you see is in your mind. If you wanted, we could be on the Normandy rather than in the castle. Although, I am rather touched that you consider me more your home than your old…" Skyhold went silent and stood up. Tilting her head slightly as if trying to hear something faint, she smiled and said, "It's about damn time they figured it out. "

"Wha…"Jane started to say but then she jumped up out of her chair at what she sensed. She could 'hear' Cole clearly now. She was about to walk off when Skyhold took hold of her arm and said, "Let them come to us.

"But.."

"Let them come to us, "Skyhold repeated more firmly, "What you see is different than what they see. Give them time."

 **(At the same time)**

Cole opened his eyes only to find himself in a strange room, one which he has seen many times in Jane's dreams.

"What is this place? "Feynriel wondered as he looked around. The room seemed to have three sections that were almost completely open to each other. One looked to be an office like area with metal desk and strange models hanging on the walls. There was a small step leading to the other two areas. One appeared to be a sitting area with a curved couch and table. The other had a bed with a large water filled glass containers (aquariums?) build into the walls. Then there were all the lights, lights that even the magic that he knew of could not reproduce.

"Its Jane's old room on the Normandy, "Cole answered and then stopped as if just figuring out that it might not be a good idea to give up too many of Jane's secrets without her permission.

"Before she what, Cole, "asked Feynriel, "Just where is this Jane Shepard from?"

All of a sudden lights started to flash red and the room shook. A female voice rang out, "Intruder Alert! Unidentified beings are in the Commander's quarters! "

"That's not good, "said Cole as he nervously looked around.

Feynriel waved a hand and a glowing portal appeared as he said, "Follow me."

As Cole stepped through the blinding light he started to hear explosions and screams. Once the light cleared he was forcibly pulled down to the ground as Feynriel said a few choice words. A loud high pitch rumble could be heard as a red beam panned just above their heads and melted a metal vehicle behind them. The vehicle exploded as the two men covered their heads. Cole peaked over the rubble they were using as cover to see creatures that Jane called husks being mowed down by forces that included Turians, Krogans and Humans. A flying monstrosity flew over them and started to fire over the allied forces. In the distance, a large squid like form that was using a red beam to destroy everything in its path.

"Reapers, "Cole whispered fearfully. This was the war that Shepard fought and sacrificed herself to end. He ducked back down and hissed, "We have to leave! We don't belong here!"

Feynriel shook his head and said, "All we're doing is falling into random Fade versions of Shepard's dreams and memories. I'll show you how and you lead this time. If I continue, Maker knows where we'll end up next."

Cole considered what Jane has gone through before arriving on Thedas. They were very lucky that they did not end up in the vacuum of space or deep under water in an alien ocean. He nodded once in agreement as he answered, "That would be best."

"I want to know who and what this Jane Shepard is once we have her awake, "warned the mage firmly just before explaining the basics on how he navigates the Fade.

 **(Fade version of Skyhold)**

Shepard was pacing nervously in the garden. What she was now 'hearing' from Cole was nerve racking. "Calm down, Jane, "said Skyhold still sitting at the game table, "Your nervousness will only make it more difficult for your man to find his way here. "

"What aren't you telling me, "Shepard demanded as she walked over and placed her hands on the table. Looking Skyhold directly in the eyes she asked, "What the hell is going on!?"

Skyhold smiled and said, "Let's just say Trevinter over confidence has caused a young Dreamer to misstep while attempting to find their way to you. Don't worry, they will find their way to you soon enough. All Cole has to do is follow the sound of…you. While we wait, there is one bit advice I want to give you before you leave. Watch out for the Dread Wolf. His plans with Corypheus may have failed but he still hunts for a way to correct what he feels was a mistake he made long ago."

"What? Dread Wolf…"said Shepard as she sat down and then remembered what Cole said that day that Corypheus was defeated, "Solas. What has he done?"

Skyhold sighed tiredly and said, "That is not my tale to tell, even though I was part of it at one time and might be once again. Know this, even though I once counted him as friend I worry for his sanity. He would destroy the world as it is now in order to restore what he thinks was lost so long ago. I will try my best to prevent it from here but I am limited. Do not tell the Inquisitor yet. It would be best if he learns of it on his own but prepare. I feel that you and Cole might become key in stopping him."

"I just can't keep..,"Jane started to say but then memories of the Citadel Council and even the Alliance parliament refusing to believe what to them was impossible in spite of the evidence. In some cases they even ended up hindering her from stopping Saren, the Collectors….even if it was in the best of intentions to do so. If she tried to convince Maxwell that Solas, someone the Inquisitor trusted and even looked up to, was planning on becoming the next Corypheus…

"It's good to see you understand, "said Skyhold sadly, "Maxwell Trevelyan considers Solas a trust worthy friend, a mentor even, and will not take kindly to unproven accusations. Even from you."

At that moment a portal opened in the center of the gardens, next to the well. Two men stumbled out from the portal, one with a rather oversized hat.

"Cole!" Shepard stood up and started to move but then stopped to turn and ask, "That is the real Cole?"

Skyhold smiled and nodded.

 **To be continued…**

 **Side Note : I don't know if I gotten this across, but I see a full strength spirit 'Skyhold' having a strong connection to the real world and thus having a strong sense of what is going on in both the real world as well as the Fade. This is especially true if you consider that Solas or Fen'Harel actually created the Veil at same location that the castle stands today. In my mind, Skyhold is actually the spirit or being that Fen'Harel had 'requested' to guard this specific, keystone location. However, while Fen'Harel slept this particular guardian came in contact with more than a few mortals over the centuries and actually evolved because of this. She is a protective spirit and even though she once served Fen'Harel and still respects him, she does not agree with what he is planning.**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **(A few days later, real world Heralds Rest)**

Feyn asked as he picked up his mug, "So you are from another world?"

"Yep, "replied Shepard with a loud pop on the 'p'.

"And your powers are in no way related to magic?"

"To be honest, I'm no longer really certain, "replied Shepard as she held up her own mug loosely in her hand, "I know Templar abilities have no affect on my biotics and they do not come from any connection from the Fade, but…" Shepard sighed tiredly.

"But?"

"Lyrium gives me a big boost in power but at a cost, "said Shepard as she lowered her mug. She then held up her hand and tried to call up her biotics. Nothing. She sighed and added, "My powers are gonna be gone for days at least from just that little bit that was in the Mortal Fade. Plus, there's that connection I developed with Cole. Him being part spirit combined with my biotics…who knows?"

"Interesting, "mused the Dreamer just before taking another swallow from his mug.

"Soooo, "Shepard said with a smirk as she lifted her own drink, "Interested enough to hang around and join the Inquisition? We could always use another mage."

 **(A little later that same day, Jane and Cole's quarters)**

Lady Chases-Shadows sat on Shepard's desk, watching Cole pace. "You shouldn't have followed me, "said Cole, "You are here to help Anders, not me. That's why I took you to him when you were small."

Lady Chases-Shadows tilted her head with a "Meow."

"Yes you did help and I thank you, "said Cole stopping and then turning to look at the cat, "But if you got hurt, it would hurt Anders. Hurting Anders would anger Justice. That would be bad."

"Mew"

"But…"

"Mew! Hiss."

Cole sat down and slammed his head on the desk. Lady Chases-Shadows walked over and tapped his hat with a paw. "Why can't you be like other cats and just play with my shoe laces?" Cole muttered from under his hat.

"Purr-up"

"I am not acting like a child, "said Cole picking his head up some and sending a glare at the cat.

Lady Chases-Shadows turned, wacked the side of Cole's face with her tail and then jumped off the desk. The door opened and as Jane walked in, Lady Chases-Shadows walked out with a flick of her tail. "Nice seeing you too, "said Jane as she watched the cat walk by. She then closed the door and leaned back with a sigh.

Cole turned his head to the side to look at Jane, causing his hat to fall off. Seeing this Jane smiled and then walked over to Cole to mess with his hair. She asked, "You okay?"

"Lady Chases-Shadows gave me a headache, "replied a frowning Cole.

"How…I don't want to know, "said Jane. She then smiled as she bent over to kiss the side of his forehead. She then said, "In case you are wondering, Anders said I'm perfectly fine except for the lack of biotics which should be back in a day or two.

Cole sat up with a frown and said, "He's right…and wrong."

"Cole…"

He stood up and pushed the chair away. Gently cupping the sides of her face, Cole looked into her dark brown eyes. "You still feel, think, fear that this is not real, "he said, "This is real. I am real. You are real."

Jane turned away and crossed her arms. "I had to kill you. Harbinger had taken you over and the only way..." she closed her eyes and sighed, then said, "I know it wasn't the real you, but he looked like you. For a small period of time, he even acted, sounded…felt just like you."

Cole stepped forward and hugged her from behind. "If I ever fall to Harbinger's control, you would be saving me by ending it, "he said quietly but then more firmly said, "But he will not have me. He will not have you or anyone we care for. We will stop him from hurting anyone else."

 **The End?**


End file.
